Sway With Me
by myxosecretxolife
Summary: One shot on the reception and dancing. Enjoy! xoxo


**Series of One Shots that have to do with music and the wedding. Inspired by prompt one of Chair Week 2. Enjoy! **

The reception was in full swing. Dinner had been served and now everyone had gathered in the living room, which had been made into a make-shift dance floor. Chuck and Blair stood hand in hand in the center of the room waiting to hear what song had been secretly voted on by the reception party to be their first dance. Serena clicked play and with that the music started.

_Wanna pack your bags, Something small  
Take what you need and we disappear  
Without a trace we'll be gone, gone  
The moon and the stars can follow the car  
and then when we get to the ocean  
We gonna take a boat to the end of the world  
All the way to the end of the world_

Blair smiled; Chuck's absolute favorite song. Of course, only she knew that it was, and often said it was hers too, because what made him happy made her happy. The two began to slowly sway and move, never losing eye contact. The music began to swell and with that Chuck began to glide the pair away from the single spot they had held at the beginning of the song. To them, no one else was there.

_You and me together, we could do anything, Baby  
You and me together yeah, yeah  
Two of us together, we could do anything, baby  
You and me together yeah, yeah  
Two of us together yeah, yeah  
Two of us together, we could do anything, baby_

The music in the song began to die back down and the two found themselves in exactly the same spot as they started. Blair rested her head on his chest and Chuck let his head fall so that his mouth was next to her ear.

_... to reach the end of the world._

"Three words, Eight letters, three syllables. You And Me. I Love You." He sealed his words with a kiss to her temple.

The song came to end and the couple stood there in the center of the room just swaying, as though the music never stopped. Everyone around them watched in silence for a moment. Tears welling up in some people eyes but everyone was smiling. Sooner than later everyone clapped and the couple broke apart smiling. Dancing continued, more people joined the dance floor, and everyone found themselves spinning through the stars.

The reception was winding down, and only the happy couple, and their two best friends remained at the penthouse. Friends and family left after the couples first dance and wished them the best. The parents had left an hour later. Lily went home, and Cyrus and Eleanor had been put up in the Empire to give the couple some well deserved alone time.

Dan excused himself after the parents left, out of respect for the four best friends that had been not only his muses singularly but together, and figured the four of them needed time to just be the "Non-Judging Breakfast Club" (at least that it what they called themselves) without Gossip Girl hanging around. They thanked him with a smile and glance, and finally seemed to not look at him as an outsider.

Dorota had been excused after cleaning up the kitchen, and told to take time off until Miss Blair called her back. Naturally, the faithful maid knew why and quickly cleaned up the rest of the kitchen, hoping to get out of earshot before the couple headed upstairs.

So, all who remained were Serena, Nate, Blair and Chuck. Serena a bit tipsy, Nate in a state of buzzed bliss, and the couple were close together and smiling as if nothing that had happened in the past two days occurred. They sat reminiscing on their days of St. Judes/Constance, and poking fun at how Nate was supposed to end up with Blair, and that Chuck was never supposed to marry anyone, and how Serena was supposed to be the most eligible divorcee in the world. Music was playing through the iPod plugged into the speakers, and the entire moment was relaxing and happy. All of a sudden, Serena shot up.

"B IT'S OUR SONG." Blair quickly stopped her sentence to listen to the tune of the song playing, and jumped up upon realizing that Electric Feel by MGMT was playing.

"Oh my god, S do you remember the dance? I do! Wait, Eric isn't here to narrate!" Immediately Nate piped up,

"I have seen this dance so many times, I can fill in for Eric." He hopped up and went to start the song over.

Chuck felt like he was missing something, but with a reassuring look from Blair, sat still and focused on his step sister and wife who now were standing facing him with their heads down. Nate stepped forward as the song started.

_All along the western front  
People line up to receive  
She got the power in her hand  
To shock you like you won't believe  
Saw her in the amazon  
With the voltage running through her skin  
Standing there with nothing on  
She gonna teach me how to swim_

Nate was lip syncing along to the song, the way Eric was probably supposed to, as the blonde and brunette started to sway.

_I said ooh girl  
Shock me like an electric eel  
Baby girl  
You turn me on with your electric feel  
I said ooh girl  
Shock me like an electric eel  
Baby girl  
Turn me on with your electric feel_

The two jumped and hopped and swayed together, but Chuck's eyes were only on Blair. He was mesmerized by her movement and her face as she recalled the steps from practically a decade ago.

The song continued on and every chorus the two would re-dance the swaying steps, and every verse Nate would lip sync along. It was comically wonderful, and Chuck was more than happy to watch his wife smile and dance along when suddenly, about three minutes into the song, the music shifted to a melody that made his Blair start to sway even more, and move her hips like a belly dancer. The light reflected off her ice blue dress and she looked like a volt of electricity. His eyes widened and his smile grew, she made her way closer to him and stood just out of reach, clearly teasing him as she swayed and moved.

The song ended, and the two blondes realized they should get going while both of the brunettes were still clothed.

"Congratulations you two, and remember to resurface before Christmas" Nate said.

"No promises, Nathaniel. Good night, and thank you for coming," Chuck smirked and with that the two blondes quickly exited the penthouse to continue celebrating at a local bar, as to them the night was far from over.

Blair stared right into Chuck's deep brown eyes. "Finally alone." And with that she kissed him with incredible flaming force. The result was electrifying. Every inch of their bodies seemed to come alive, like they had been shocked. The shock drove them further and further, not stopping for a breath.

In one motion Chuck scooped Blair up and carried her up the stairs the same way he had after the Ballet opening nearly two years prior. Her breath hitched as she felt her feet leave the ground and began to cling to Chuck as though her life depended on it. Chuck carried her up the stairs as fast as he could, slamming into her old bedroom, and in a passionate yet gentle way laid her down on her bed.

"Chuck Bass is a romantic... who knew?" Was all Blair could rasp out as her dress was removed. Her body was so electrified, it pulsed like a current.

She could see Chuck's smirk in the dimness of the room,

"You do, Mrs. Bass, and I will make it clear for the rest of our lives."


End file.
